forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hillsfar
| area = Moonsea | ruler1 = First Lord Maalthiir | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = Senate (nominally) First Lord Torin Nomerthal | ruleryear2 = 1479 | government = Dictatorship (1372 DR) Oligarchy (1479 DR) | population1 = 39,976 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 35,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | races = | religions = Tempus, Lliira, Chauntea, Waukeen, Torm, Umberlee, Malar | imports = Raw ores, uncut gems, untreated furs, grain | exports = Fine cloth, faceted gems, fine furs, dragon's breath liquor | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} Hillsfar was a powerful city-state located on the southern coast of the Moonsea. The city was heavily involved in trade in the region, acting as a hub for cities and settlements in the surrounding area. A person from Hillsfar was known as a Hillfarian. Government Laws In the late 14th century DR, the city of Hillsfar was ruled by the iron fist of the wizard Maalthiir and there were two standing "great laws": * Great Law of Trade: Do not interfere with any legitimate trade; * Great Law of Humanity: Only humans are allowed within Hillsfar. By the late 15th century DR, the city was ruled by a senate of thirty-one wealthy merchants and guildmasters. However, since the senate could rarely agree on anything, actual rule of the city fell to the First Lord Torin Nomerthal. Defense Although Hillsfar was a walled city, fortified with a steel gate, it was the military force of the Red Plumes who ensured the city's security from foreign forces in the 14th century DR. Although they technically operated autonomously, they were in fact another extension of Maalthiir's reach. In the 15th century DR, the military was known as the Tower Guard and was supplemented by a powerful mages guild. Trade Although trade in the Moonsea was typically carried out through rivalries and competition, almost all the goods of the region passed through Hillsfar in the hands of middlemen and intermediary merchants. History The settlement was founded in 673 DR by elves, half-elves, and humans on the western edge of Tailings Bay. It was originally named Hillsafar after a dwarf clan, but within a few decades the name was simplified to Hillsfar. Hillsfar was once under the extended rule of the Elven Court but in 1357 DR Maalthiir overthrew their representatives using blackmail and fear of violence. He then declared himself the First Lord, a position with absolute military power, which he retained through the violent mercenary group known as the Red Plumes. Extending his own xenophobic tendencies, Maalthiir then banned all non-humans from the city. Appendix References Gallery hillsfar.jpg|''The city of Hillsfar in 1367 DR.'' Hillsfar.PNG|''A map of Hillsfar in 1358 DR.'' Hillsfar-Elventree.png|''Hillsfar and environs, circa 1367 DR.'' Hillsfar-Map.JPG|''Map of the Hillsfar area, circa 1372 DR.'' Category:Metropolises Category:Settlements Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Locations on the Moonsea Ride Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations